yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anru
Anru is an OC created by Velgamidragon. She's the mother of Mahad and the step-mother of Mana. Her Spirit Ka is Magician's Valkyria, and she was the Master Magician before Mahad. She's also used fairly often by Dennis Fielder, with permission from Velgamidragon. Personality Anru is portrayed as a loving mother and stern teacher and she performs both of her jobs without letting the other get in the way. She's almost never angry as she finds that simple disappointment results in stronger determination from her students to do better. History Anru, the Master Magician of the palace in charge of instructing children how to control and strengthen their magic, is a good friend to the Egyptian royal family through her close bond with Atem's mother, Linknem (also an OC of Velgamidragon's), who was her best friend as a little girl that she grew up with. She, along with Linknem, first met Aknamkanon when all three of them were five years old and he had come to Linknem's home with his father for the betrothal. Anru didn't like Aknamkanon when they were told of this because to her, it meant that her best friend would be taken away from her so she helped further Linknem's own dislike of Aknamkanon to try and make sure that she never lost her friend. That was also the day that she met her future husband who had apologized profusely after nearly trampling her with his horse on his way to returning to his home after delivering a message to Linknem's father. Anru and Linknem met Aknamkanon again when they were sixteen for the official engagement and that was when they met Aknadin, Aknamkanon's younger brother who also didn't like the idea of his brother getting married and tried to help Anru try and prevent the marriage from being carried through even though Aknamkanon and Linknem didn't get along that well to begin with without Aknadin's and Anru's assistance. Aknadin continued to help her until he met Saliah (another of Velgamidragon's OCs), a shy low-ranking noblewoman visiting with her father from one of the southern provinces who would later become Seto's mother. After that, he stopped trying to prevent the marriage but he didn't do anything to help it either, choosing to remain indifferent to the whole affair. After Aknadin declared non-interference, Anru became completely obsessed with stopping her only friend from marrying Aknamkaon, with such zealousness that she often scared herself. After Linknem lost her temper at Anru during another one of her friend's many rants, she secretly left the palace to give herself some space and to give herself some time to think about the real reason she was so set against it. She was thinking so hard, not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a young man who looked oddly familiar though she couldn't place where. He then surprised her by scolding her, not for bumping into him, but for being unaware in the open streets where you could easily by pickpocketed if you're not on the lookout. Then he unnerved her by asking what was on her mind as if he knew there was before leading her to the front step of his own home where she had relative privacy to speak her mind. Anru told him of her troubles to some degree, not giving any names, and he suggested that maybe it wasn't the potential loss of her friend that scared her the most but the thought of being alone and no longer wanted, abandoned like some stray kitten. With his words in mind, she returned to the palace to find Linknem and when she did, Linknem cried with joy, glad that her friend had come back and then in the next second, threatened that if she ever left like that again, she'd have no choice but to lock her in her room forever so that she couldn't escape. Only then did Anru realize how much their friendship meant to Linknem and she vowed to stop trying to get in the way of a relationship that wasn't really working to begin with. She no longer left spontaneously, but she did leave excuses for why she left because she didn't want to tell anyone that she was leaving the palace to go meet a peasant down in the streets. As she hadn't told the young man what her name was when she met him, he had taken to calling her Sanura which irked her to no end because it meant "kitten". So in return, since she didn't know his name either, she called him Msamaki (which meant "fish") just to annoy him. After secretly seeing him for a year, Msamaki admitted that the time she bumped into him earlier in the year wasn't the first time that they had met and then explained that he was the same little boy who had nearly trampled her with his horse when she was five and that as soon as he had seen her, he had recognized her. He then asked her if he could court her to which she allowed him the honor. After she gave him permission to do so, he told her that his true name was Murh and in response, she finally told him that her real name was Anru. After allowing Murh to court her, she started trying to get Aknamkanon and Linknem to at least be friends which was a vast improvement from before when she was trying to drive them apart. Her plan was slowly starting to work but Linknem was suspicious about her friend's change of heart and after several weeks of this, she finally cornered her about it and Anru admitted her greatest fear of being unwanted was what had caused her to act so venomously towards Aknamkanon but she left out the truth about Murh. However, even that small admittance was enough for Linknem (at that moment). In Other Fan-Fics Yu-Gi-Oh! X Duel Monsters Spirit Day Anru later visited Mahad and Mana at the Game Shop as Magician's Valkyria. She then tells Mahad and Mana as she was worried sick about them when they didn't meet up with her, especially since she hadn't seen them in eight months. She then explained to the two of them that she volunteered to check on the new bearers of the Millennium Items. She quickly forgave Mahad and Mana as long as they visited her more often. Anru's then introduced to the gang. When she met Darin, the new bearer of the Millennium Ring, she observed that Darin looked a lot like Mahad, possibly as he's the son of Mahad's reincarnation. She then said it was an honor to meet Tag, the new bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. Next, Anru met Anzu and said that it was nice to meet her. When she met Yugi, she bowed down and said that it was an honor to meet Yugi outside of battle. She then wished Tea and her baby a happy life. Anru then let Mahad and Mana go off with Darin, Tag, Anzu but reminded Mana that they were heading home at the end of the day. She then said that she'd see Mahad soon. She then sighed about kids. New Duelist Kingdom Preparing for Duelist Kingdom After Tea's soul was stolen by Pegasus, Darin used the Ring to ask Anru to inhabbit Tea's body. She also admitted it was weird that she was talking with the reincarnation of her son. Anru then asked how her children were doing and bowed to Yami, the connector between Atem and Tag. She was also shocked that Mana was now dating Atem and wondered how her birth parents handled her accepting the idea that they were similar to Mana. Anru then went to the Game Shop. On the day of the new Duelist Kingdom, she agreed to help Solomon Moto take care of Seth Kaiba's little sister, Isis. High School Adventures Anru is the mother of Mahad and Mana. She married a man named Daiki and had two children with him. When Mana was two and a half and Mahad was eleven and a half, Daiki left Anru, and she was reduced to a zombie-like state for the next few days. She managed to recover though, and when Mana was five, she essentially video-taped what she called her "Fantasy Phase" which was when Mana refused to wear anything except a Dark Magician Girl costume she wore on Halloween. Just before Mana's Junior Year, Anru got transferred to Domino, and she approved of Mana's relationship with Atem, even though they only met once. One day, Anru died in a car accident on her way to lunch, but she would never be forgotten by either of her children. The Little Dark Magician Girl Anru is the wife of King Torunka as well as the mother of Mahad and Mana. When Mana was a week away from turning three, she got lost exploring the palace when Anru came and comforted her. She was captured and killed when she saw a drowning man in the sea, which served as the Ka World's sky, and she flew up to save him. Her death left Torunka with an even stronger sense of xenophobia and leaving her two children without a mother. The Little Dark Magician Girl: Mana's Adventures Under the Sea The queen of the Ka World. After giving birth to her youngest child, her daughter, she suggested naming her Mana. When Torunka said she was inquisitive, Anru said she'd grow out of it when she secretly hoped she wouldn't. The Egypt King Anru is the Master Magician of Pharaoh Aknamkanon's court. Her Ka is Magician's Valkyria. When Aknamkanon's son, Atem, was born, Anru arrived for the festivities with her three-year-old son, Mahad. She and Mahad were among the first to see Atem, and she smiled down at the smiling baby. Two years after Atem's birth, she gave birth to a daughter named Mana. She was also the teacher to Mahad, Mana, and Atem. On the day where Atem came back from a tour of the kingdom with his father, Anru gave them a magical review which Atem and Mana easily aced. She then agreed with Linknem to let Atem and Mana go to the oasis as long as Seto went with them. When Mana returned after the court found out that she and Atem had actually gone to Kul Elna, Anru lightly scolded Mana for doing something that reckless and asked her to never do something like that again, which she agreed to do. During Aknamkanon and Atem's funeral, Anru comforted a crying Mana. Eight years later, Mana came home, and when Anru saw the Millennium Ring hanging from her neck, she realized that Mahad was dead. She also learned that Aknadin planned on making Mana his wife. This disgusted her due to Aknadin being several decades Mana's senior. She then reluctantly allows Mana to leave, and the pain of losing both of her children is made easier by Linknem's comfort. Linknem later stood by Mana and Atem's side when they returned. After Aknadin's defeat, she served as the minister who married Atem and Mana as well as giving Mana away. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:The Egypt King Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters